luffy's push to nami
by zara dragon
Summary: the gang meet a marine hating girl who helps the gang see somthing new but how does she know the rubber captain namiXluffy and other parings later on sorry i sck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it.

The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was their captain, and more importantly, their nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession.

So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note hey my fist one piece fan fiction and my OC yay hope you like it

_Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it._

_The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was their captain, and more importantly, their nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession._

_So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either._

_One piece not mine enjoy _

Normal POV

"Yosh! Breakfast "

Yelled a small black haired, straw-hat boy. Grabbing all the food in sight,

"Oi, oi luffy"

Whined the long nose sniper

"Why do you always grab my food?!"

All ussop could make out of the chewing rubber captain something to do with "hungry and said so"

"Well I'm done I'm going to go train"

said the moss head swordsmen

"luffy try and chew your food"

said the orange haired navigator

"OII~ THERE'S AN ISLAND UP AHEAD!!!"

everyone rushed out side to the swordsman's words

"Yo nami what island is it"

said the over exited captain

"The map says Hogosha Umi"

"Awesome!!"

Said the straw-hat captain. With star shining brightly in his eyes

Nami's POV

Oh god he's got that adventure look in his eyes again I wish he stop being well so luffy but that's why he's the captain right? Wait maybe I should of thought of that before I sighed up oh well

" So captain I'm guessing that is we will be docking right?"

All I herd was a few small words of adventure and I think mystery island… well that's are captain

NOM POV

After the ship was tied up and everything was ready the crew headed of to town

"Yohohoho what a nice quite town"

Said the skeleton Afro man before everyone (including him) was knocked on there butt by a giant shockwave

"Yohohoho what I shock I thought my eve's would pop out but I have no eye's SKULL JOKE!!!!"

"What was that"?

questioned nami ignoring brook

"Dunno but I can't wait to find out"

Replied luffy with a grin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the marine base there stood a girl with dark hair wearing a gothic outfit along with a black sword on her waist with red eye's that were ready to kill

" Hpm I hate marines"

"Zara?"

the girl spin round her eye's turned blood red to ocean blue with a huge smile on her face

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked at the gothic girl in amazement the rest off the crew just looked confused

"Luffy do you know her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note_

_Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it._

_The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was their captain, and more importantly, their nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession._

_So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either._

_One piece not mine_

Normal point of view

Nami asked looking at the slightly pretty girl not noticing a little anger coming up inside her

"Yeah we grew up togaver she's like a sister to me"

Nami calmed down a bit but still kept on her guard

" Luffy god it's been ages has you finally escaped from that old fart"

"Oni-san chucked me in a barrel and then I met…."

( Me being too lazy to write that all up luffy explained all of what happened to Zara)

" And this franky/ Usopp /chopper/nami/Zorro/robin /sanji/and brook"

"Cool a skeleton"

"Yohohoho! I ate the life fruit and I'm a skeleton that can't die yohohoho!"

"SWEET CAKES!!"

"Well you must have grew up with luffy"

Replied Zoro rolling his eyes

"I'm Zara. Bounty $250,000,000 beli"

"You're the one they call gothic angle no one has ever got a real picture of you"

"Yeah I've got a painted one"

Said Zara

"OHH ANGEL-SAN I HAVE A PAINTED PICTURE AS WELL!!!"

love stuck sanji repied

Before anyone can blink or before sanji could try to kiss her, Zara kicked sanji with so much force that he slammed right in the army of marines

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLUM!!!"

SHOUTED A ANGRY ZARA

"That's sanji he dose it with every one"

"Everyone??"

Said Zara not believing

"Ok just pretty girls"

"Why that sexiest bast-"

Before Zara could kill sanji luffy tighten Zara into a hug that made nami boil a little anger inside

"Zara you haven't change at all"

"You to little bro"

"Little bro??"

Question everyone

"Yeah he will always be a brother to me"

"That's so sweet… shut up baka's I'm not crying"

Shouted a obviously crying franky

"What's wrong with him"

Questioned Zara

"Na that's just franky"

Said a yawning Zoro

"Oh cool"

Replied Zara

While everyone was talking a marine snuck behide luffy and grabed him with sea stone rope

"oi what are you doing with luffy!"

Shouted a very pissed off nami

"all of you back down before your captain becomes sushi"

"Man I'm not going to someone who has such a rubbish line!"

Zara jump high in the air while bringing out her black sword and cutting the marine in half but he seemed to have a white little dog come out of his mouth

"What in earth is that?!"

"my devil fruit when i kill someone their soul comes out and becomes lost"

"Well I'm pretty sure I read something like that 'when a soul comes out of a body it takes the form of an animal your most alike' that must explain the dog "

"Right"

Smiled Zara in a luffy like way

"Luffy are you alright"

Said a worried navigator pulling the rope off

"Sure I am nami"

Said nami with the same smile Zara had

Nami let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding

Zara noticed this

"AWW NAMI-SWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S WOIRRIED!!"

"SHUT IT PREVTED DART BROAD!"

Shouted Zara as she punched sanji though the floor

While Zoro laughed his head off

"well she and Zoro will get along just fine" smiled robin

"ARGGGGHH SANJI"

Shouted a freak out chopper as he did his doctor stuff

"So zara do you what to be are nakama?"

"no"

"WHAT!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it._

_The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was their captain, and more importantly, their nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession._

_So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either._

_One piece not mine enjoy _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No"

"WHAT!"

"WHY NOT"

Shouted luffy as the others where shocked

"I've got something to do first and I know if I hang around you it would distracted me"

"What is it that you have to do?"

Questioned chopper

With a dark look in her eye she simple said

"To kill all marines!"

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"How can you kill all marines"?

"Simple be so strong that you an take down the greatest of the great"

"So the war lords"

Said a very calm robin

"See ya luffy it was fun seeing you"

"Wait please we give you a left to the next island"

"Well o-ok"

"Yay!!!"

Shouted luffy

"Err luffy I can't stay"

"It's ok but it's always fun with you here"

Smiled luffy

"Cool and the next island their someone I have to see"

"Who??"

"You'll find out want you!"

"arrr no fair"

Pouted luffy

"Come on everyone back to the ship it we take 5 weeks to get to the next island so we have to stock up!"

"Whoa who made her captain?"

"Ehehe that just nami"

Chuckled luffy but then had a look in his eye that others would think is nothing but Zara knew her best and old friend better then that

"Hey luffy what is nami to you?"

"She's one of my nakama"

that look was back

"this might get fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it._

_The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was their captain, and more importantly, their nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession._

_So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either._

_One piece not mine enjoy sorry if there any spelling mistakes then sorry I suck at spelling.... well go on start reading _

__

On the straw hat ship where everyone gathered round Zara as she told them of her adventures

"It was me, ace and Luffy-nee san all of us were raised by garp"

Luffy shuddered

"Ace left first, he told me he was bored of being here and he said that me and Luffy would do the same I guess he was right after that me and Luffy-nee san stood are ground with the old man more since ace wasn't there to protect us"

Luffy had a sad look on his face after knowing what would came next

"but one day I snapped and yelled at the old man we fought and hit me that wasn't any different to any other day but when I told Luffy what happened he blamed himself for not doing what ace would of done"

The saddens deepen on the meat loving captain that didn't go unnoticed by the orange hair crew mate

"The next day I borrowed a boat from the town and set off early in the morning not before Luffy shouted from the shore line"

_**Flash back**_

"_We will meet again Zara-nee san!" _

_Zara stood on the edge of the boat shocked of seeing her brother-like friend standing there with no hat to hid his eyes to be seen close to being tearful, Zara just her back to the ocean that she would soon cross looking at Luffy she saw him walk back to the village_

"_Yeah and when that time comes I'll be so strong that you won't have to protect me nee-san!" _

_Turning round Luffy saw Zara one hand on the mask and one up high, Luffy doing the same. Both 12 year olds knew what they were thinking_

"_We will meet again but you will be even closer to your dream" _

_Both softly whispered _

_**End Flash back**_

The gothic girl looked up to see the faces of the straw hat crew and got

"Shut up I'm not crying baka"

Yelled a crying franky Brook had no emotion on since his face was just bones

(SKULL JOKE SHUT UP BROOK AND STOP MESSING WITH THE FOURTH WALL)

Everyone else where either in tears or showed no emotion or (in zoro's case) Just looked sad.

"Since then I trained killed marines and jumped from ship to ship making friends and mostly making enemies, till up to this point"

Robin stood from her seat

"Why do you hate the marines so much?

"Well that is a different story"

Zara got before robin could push the question further

"Umm guys where is Zara going to sleep?"

"You can sleep with m-!"

Sanji got a kick in the face before he could finished

"Tenshi tenshi no wings!"

White fluffy wings grew from the girls back as she shot up ward on to the mask

"This will do!"

Yelling back to them not bothered by the open mouths of the straw hats

"I told you I ate the angle fruit don't worry there's more to this power you have yet to see"

Smiling the young girl put her back to the mask and went to sleep with no fear of slipping off.

_Running a young girl was sitting in the middle burning building quite tears flowed down her pale face dead marines all around her _

"_Don't worry Zara you got them, they dead you don't have to fight no more._

_Came a soft voice rapping his arms around the small girl in a hug not bothered of what he saw_

Zara woke to the sound of the soft waves just a dream a sad smile came to her lips as she speeded her wings to get to a special spot to look at the night sky

"You know if Luffy-neesan found out I was on your head he would have a fit"

As Zara sat on the sunny head she couldn't help but pray to the sip to keep her nee-san goals safe while she chased after her own.

"Good night straw-hats"


End file.
